You did You did
by Repophantom
Summary: Set five months after the opera. Shilo has been living alone when an unexpected face from the past shows up at her door. Grilo please R&R. 1st fanfic! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

You did. You did.

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

Looking at herself in the mirror, Shilo sighed at the disappointment she saw. Her hair was growing back, but at a deathly slow rate. Choppy and black she looked nothing like the seventeen year old girl she was. Still, it was progress. After her father was killed by Rotti Largo five months ago Shilo had barely eaten or slept. Hell, she never even left her room. The withdrawal she felt from the poisoned medication her father gave her didn't help her condition either. Her eyes were bloodshot from insomnia and she had some serious dark circles that would take more than makeup to cover up. Her face had also changed. No longer was there an innocent, naïve, and youthful seventeen year old staring back at her. No. Now, now she was a hardened and jaded young adult. She had lost Blind Mag and her father in the same night. She had no one left. Her reflection radiated her story. How she overcame her hardships, being poisoned everyday of her life, her father being a notorious Repo man. She reeked of being "messed up."

She walked around her room reliving old memories of her "messed up" life. Her eyes were drawn to the eerie portrait of her mother. '_I'm infected.' 'Seventeen!' 'Daddy's girl's a Fucking Monster!' _ The words clashed in her mind. Feeling dizzy, she turned to the balcony and opened the window. Shilo had wanted to go outside all her life, but now she felt unsure if she could even venture past the gates. The contrast of being locked in her room all her life and the terrible events of the opera had made her opinion about the world a little negative. The only semi-kindness she had ever experienced whilst being outside was from the Graverobber. His kindness, though perversely creepy, made her feel safe. A tear escaped the confines of her lashes. She was never going to find him again. There must be a million people in the city and she was looking for a covert drug dealer. She sighed once again and entered back into her room. Little did she know that the same covert drug dealer she knew was impossible to find, was closer than she thought.

Walking out of her room and into the hallway she began to take down the portraits of her dead mother that lined the walls. She walked down the stairs and turned to her left to see the fire place slightly ajar. "What's this?" she questioned. Opening the secret door Shilo found her father's Repo room. Disgusting, Shilo thought it looked like it was made for torture. She saw a sheet of plastic and a sheet of paper on the ground and she hesitantly picked them up. On it was the next target set for the Repo Man. On the plastic was a picture of Blind Mag and Shilo knew her father was the Repo Man that was assigned to repossess Mag's eyes. She dropped the plastic and began to read the paper.

_Shilo,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. Everything I have, I leave to you. I raised you with the best intentions. There was something I could not tell you. I was lost without your mother here and I was only living out a lie. You were my everything. Nothing could bring your mother back and you were all I had. I was a monster and a villain. I was a legal assassin. I didn't know I'd love you so much, but I do. Go and change the world for me._

_Love,_

_Dad_

She began to cry hysterically. She had no idea how to change the world. She had no idea how she even survived the past five months. Shilo desperately needed food and company. She quickly walked out shutting the fireplace door and hoped she would never have to go in there again.

After calming herself down she turned towards the door that would lead her to the outside world, Shilo contemplated whether or not she was ready to go out. As she stared at the door she saw a face move in the shadows.

"Who's there? Stay back." Shilo whimpered. How did this intruder get past the gates? As she moved closer to the door she could see the outline of a man. She opened the door. He stumbled backwards as he didn't expect her to be so forward. The moonlight illuminated the menacing figure. Multi- colored hair, a white face, a strange bluish glow coming from his jacket. Yup, definitely Graverobber.

"Kid? Is that you?" asked Graverobber. He didn't know that this was the Wallace Manor. Hell, he just wanted to break into a house to find something to steal. With the decreasing sales of Zydrate after Amber took over Geneco he had been awfully bored. Amber knew how addictive the glow was and figured out how to benefit off this illegal revenue. She sent out her own "Graverobbers" that sold Zydrate cheaper than Graverobber found worth it.

"Graverobber?"

"Damn, kid I thought you dropped off the face of the earth or you were at least dead somewhere in an alley," He muttered.

"Thanks," Shilo whispered.

"You know what I mean kid," he smiled crookedly.

"What are you doing here?" Shilo squeaked. She asked a little too eagerly.

"Well to be honest I was going to break in and rummage through your stuff. I mean, Shit, I didn't know this was your house and all. I'm just really bored." The man retorted

"That's fine. Come inside. I'm really bored as well." Shilo's heart skipped a beat as she invited a man she barely knew into her home.

Graverobber raised an eyebrow. "I can think of some things we could do together that would cure us of our boredom."

"In your dreams," Shilo rolled her eyes, though she desperately wanted to take him up on that offer.

"Oh, I've had dreams," He said collectively.

There's the creepy perverse Graverobber that brought a strange comfort to Shilo. She couldn't understand what she found so endearing about him. He smelled of death and sin, but the mix was intoxicating. He was danger. He was the thing that Shilo had been sheltered from her whole life. She found him as addicting as the Zydrate he sold to his scalpel sluts.

Graverobber walked over the threshold and into the entry. "So this is where you live? Damn, Repo men are loaded huh?"

"So you know about all that?" Shilo asked shyly.

"Kid it's no secret. The entire city knows about your screwed up life. It made for one hell of a show though." He said smugly.

"Not to me." Shilo began to cry.

Graverobber didn't know what to do. This girl was crying and he wasn't the comforting type.

"Kid, Don't cry. You know life isn't that bad. I mean sure your Dad poisoned you, lied to you, and died, but not everything is bad in your life. Damn, you have your whole life ahead of you. I mean you can't be more than nineteen."

"Seventeen," Shilo sniffled.

What?! She was only seventeen! Graverobber was shaken. Ever since he first saw her, he knew she was young, but seventeen. Damn, he was a pervert for the way he treated her and felt about her. She wasn't even legal yet. Pure jailbait. But Hell, it wasn't like what he did for a living was legal anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! (I'm still hoping for more though….)

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

Graverobber was still stunned that Shilo was only seventeen. Sure, she was crying right in front of him and he should probably be trying to comfort her or something, but he just stood there watching her breakdown.

He just stared, finding her breakdown intriguing. She seemed fragile and he could tell that she probably hadn't eaten or slept in a while. Shilo was in a delicate state making vulnerable and exposed. Graverobber was getting slightly aroused when he thought of her being exposed. He tried to shake the images but he couldn't. He hadn't had any in a while since he had lost most of his clients who often tried to pay in that specific fashion (most notably the new head of GeneCo).

While he continued to watch her break down, he started to notice the differences in her appearance since the last time he had seen her. For one, her hair was different. He figured that the poisoned medication her father had given her had made her lose all her hair. It was finally starting to grow back though. He could tell the first time he met her that she was wearing a wig. Her real hair wasn't so great he thought, but at least she was lucky enough to have it growing back. She was also skinnier than the last time he saw her if it was even possible. She looked worn down and defeated. Shilo's appearance was so distressing, but Graverobber found it strangely beautiful.

Shilo was still crying as she managed to bring herself to sit down on the stairs. She was falling apart, she could feel it. The emotion was draining everything out of her. She wondered how long she had been crying in front of him. She didn't care anymore. She just couldn't control herself any longer.

Graverobber had never seen this kind of breakdown in a person before. Sure, he had seen tons of girls cry when they desperately needed him to hit them up with some Z, but this was completely different. He couldn't quite identify what made it so different though.

Shilo had been crying in front of him for a while now and Graverobber was starting to feel a little awkward. He attempted to at least lighten the situation for the both of them.

"Come on kid, stop with the waterworks. I …" his voice trailed off as she looked up at him. Her eyes begged him to take away her pain and it wasn't the kind of pain a hit of Z could fix. No, this was real pain, it wasn't premeditated or the result of self improving surgery. It was just honest to God emotional hell that she was going through.

"Damn kid, I'm sorry," he said as he sat next to her on the stairs.

"I have a name you know," Shilo choked out. She hadn't talked to anyone in the past five months and desperately needed a voice to reaffirm her identity.

"Yeah, I know. It starts with an 'S' or 'M' or something. Names aren't vitally important. Anyways yours must not have been that great if I can't remember it. Can't I just call you 'kid'? I promise I can remember that," he grumbled. He knew her name of course, but he wanted to tantalize her a little.

Shilo could tell that Graverobber was teasing her and she had no time for his banter. For five months she cut herself off from almost all methods of communication. Everything had been accumulating up to this moment. She was just frustrated from being pent up for so long and not knowing how to move on. She desperately needed a release.

"My name is Shilo! It's not that fucking hard to remember!" She screamed as she rose from sitting on the stairs. She looked like she was going to kill.

"Whoa, shit. Calm down kid, I mean Shilo," he got up and said a little defensively. God was she bipolar or something? He didn't expect her to be so touchy, but then again she had just been crying and he wasn't helping by being an ass.

Shilo tried to calm down and turned her back to him. Even though he was just scolded, Graverobber's full attention was occupied by how short Shilo's skirt was as she turned away. He tilted his head a little to the side to get a better view of her ass. No matter the situation, old habits die hard.

Now, Graverobber liked the cagey Shilo but he started to think that she was hotter when she was all huffy puffy and pissed off. He had never seen her like this but he knew he would enjoy this new side of Shilo. Her new side was such a contrast from the wary girl he had shown the seedy underbelly of the city to. What she had been through had seriously changed her. It had split her personality in two. One minute she was timid and crying and the next minute she was screaming at the top of her lungs and pissed off as hell. This was going to be interesting he thought.

Shilo stood there with her back to Graverobber as the smallest hint of a smile came to her lips. She felt better and more confident after she let all her stress out. She also felt Graverobber's very attentive eyes checking her out.

"Feels good to scream doesn't it?" Graverobber asked as he came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why do you think I go around screaming 'graves'? It helps to sort out all the shit in your life. It keeps you sane," he said calmly in her ear.

"I'm still probably going to call you 'kid' though," he whispered complacently. He definitely wanted to see more of this edgier Shilo later on.

"Fine, but you know…" she said as she removed his hand from her shoulder and turned to face him. "I never found out your real name. What do I get to call you?" she said with her newfound assertiveness.

"You know what to call me kid. I doubt you could forget it. Doesn't matter though," Picking up on her confidence he looked her up and down with a half smile. Two could play at this game. "I'll have you screaming it later."

Shilo stared at him as he began to circle her.

"You know, I can make you forget everything," he whispered seductively into her ear. His voice was sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Yeah?" she asked nervously having lost all the confidence she had just built up.

Graverobber was relishing in the fact that she started trembling. He had diminished her back into the shy Shilo he had first met. He stepped back to look at her.

"Yeah, kid," he responded in a deep voice. "I can change your life, rest assured."

"Like the drug?" she whispered.

"Yeah, like the drug." Graverobber replied.

Shilo closed her eyes as Graverobber took her hand in his. He pulled her closer to him till they were mere inches apart.

"What are you d…" Shilo opened her eyes and tried to finish.

"Shush… Close your eyes," Graverobber said as he lowered his head and breathed in her scent.

She smelled untouched. She smelled how he could only put it… pure. Graverobber could tell she had never had a knife touch her skin or a hit of Z for that matter. Her surgical abstinence was definitely an attractive quality when thought about. He thought that nature failed as technology spread. He was obviously wrong as Shilo was utterly and completely natural. She had all of her same organs and body parts that she possessed from the day she was born. Nothing about her body was associated with GeneCo.

It was a definite turn on.

Graverobber had almost become an expert at differentiating what kind of surgery a girl had had after fucking around with so many scalpel sluts. He could tell when girls fell under the influence to be "genetically perfected." These scalpel sluts exerted desperateness. There was also something about their eyes, something they lacked. Surgery had left them soulless. They were superficial, greedy, cheap walking travesties of Amber Sweet. Shilo was different. She was rare.

Graverobber could tell that Shilo was getting lost in what he was doing to her. He doubted that she had ever known any men other than her dad and their relationship was strictly father daughter. He knew her dad was pretty messed up with the poisoning and all, but he doubted that he was twisted enough to take advantage of his own daughter. Shilo's mentality would have been more fucked up if that happened. Shilo was completely pure and untouched. He looked down at her as he tilted her chin up.

Shilo's eyes fluttered opened to see Graverobber staring back at her. His gaze was penetrating right through her. He made her feel bare. He could see all of her secrets and all of her desires. Her heart skipped a beat and started to race with anticipation.

"Blood Pressure Warning….Blood Pressure Warning…. Medicate immediately," her wrist monitor started to blare out.

"Damn it!" Shilo couldn't believe that her wrist monitor still did that. She didn't even think it still worked. She guessed that after not doing anything for five months her monitor picked up on any irregular patterns.

Graverobber chuckled. "Well, that's new. I guess I might need to take this slower."

"Blood Pressure Warning….Blood Pressure Warning…. Medicate immediately," her wrist monitor was still blaring.

"Why won't this turn off?!" She was mortified.

Graverobber could see the humiliation on Shilo's face. He found it hilarious, but he was disappointed because of the unwanted interruption.

"Here," he said as he gripped her wrist. He took the monitor off, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it.

"Blood Pressure waaaarrrrrnnningg…..'

"Hey!" Shilo snapped.

"What do you mean 'hey'? Didn't you want the thing to shut up? I know I did," he muttered.

"You didn't have to break it though…" she whined.

"I'm sorry… I thought you wanted me to turn the damn thing off," he scoffed back at her.

"Yeah, but you broke it!" Shilo screamed.

"Then please kid, elaborate how you would have turned it off?" he asked her arrogantly.

"Well…" Shilo started but couldn't come up with the answer. "I guess you're right… The only way I knew how to turn it off was by taking my medicine…"

"We know that wasn't an option," he smugly responded.

"My dad had that monitor specially made for me. I can still remember the day he gave it to me." Shilo stared down at her feet and the broken monitor.

"Kid…" he sighed and swept away the broken gadget with his foot. "You just have to move on. You can't stay stuck in the past. Your dad wouldn't have wanted that for you. He probably just wanted you to live your life and stuff."

She had tears threatening to escape her eyes once more.

"Shilo..." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"I know he wouldn't have wanted me to stay locked up… It's just…," she said trying to avoid his intimidating stare.

"What?" he asked as he tried to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze.

"It's still difficult for me to, you know…. go outside. I'm scared of the freedom I've been given. I have no idea what to do with it or how to start. I just don't know," she answered reluctantly.

"Shilo look at me," he commanded. She slowly brought her eyes to stare directly into his.

"Kid, you can do whatever you want now. No one is standing in your way. Think of this freedom as the cure you were looking for," he told her. He straightened his posture and backed away so that he was not invading her space.

Flashbacksraced though her mind. '_Oh, I want to go outside.' _'_Because I'm freer than sixteen!'_ _'True, though the imprint is deep in me it will always be up to me. Free at last!' _She had wanted this for as long as she could remember.

"I can do anything," she finally said as her realization hit her.

"Anything," Graverobber whispered back to her.

Shilo glanced around the empty room and looked at the man in front of her. She knew what she could start with. On an impulse, she walked over to him, stood up on her tip toes and gave him a hesitant and chaste kiss on the lips.

Shilo was about to break from her first kiss, but Graverobber had another plan. He decided to deepen it; to leave her with a more memorable first experience.

He finally broke the kiss to give them both a chance to catch their breath.

Shilo let out a sigh of relief and smiled shyly.

Graverobber grinned, "Now, where were we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter for you guys! (More reviews please!)

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

Shilo was a quick learner for never having kissed anyone in her life. She was becoming more aggressive and impulsive. Graverobber had said she could do anything. She was free and on one hell of a power trip. Anxiously, Shilo tried to pick up the pace and move things along. There was much more that they could be doing than just kissing…

Graverobber was definitely enjoying Shilo's eagerness as her hands moved down his chest. He broke the kiss and smirked, "Take it slow."

Shilo stared at him, "I don't want to… I mean… I don't think that I could...."

"Don't think," he abruptly responded. Graverobber was getting lost in the moment as he pinned Shilo against the wall.

"You're beautiful," he said as he claimed her mouth again.

Graverobber's hands were tangling in Shilo's short hair when she let out a small moan. The kiss was becoming more frantic. Shilo moved her hands down to Graverobber's belt and tugged at the buckle desperately as she tried to unfasten it.

The reality of the situation came crashing down on Graverobber the instant Shilo tugged at his belt. Things were moving way too fast. Shilo wasn't a scalpel slut that he could fuck and be done with. She was just a seventeen year old girl whose mental state wasn't in the most stable of conditions.

Shilo was acting solely on impulse and Graverobber didn't want to take advantage of her in that state. Despite his reputation, he had morals too. He didn't take advantage of those few whom he found bearable and he considered Shilo uniquely bearable. Hell, he liked the girl, but he didn't want her to regret anything that she did when she was not thinking clearly. Graverobber would need to kill the mood right now before he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Kid, maybe…. you should go get…. yourself ….cleaned up…You don't….. look…. so well," Graverobber said between several willing kisses from Shilo. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Kid, stop," he said quickly.

Shilo whimpered in protest, "What? No, I'm fine. Honestly." She tried to kiss him again.

"No, you're not," he said as he gripped her shoulders to steady her. "I know you haven't been out in a while, but smeared eye makeup is not quite in style. You need a shower and it looks like you haven't slept in… let's just say a long time."

"Hey! My make up's smeared because I was crying and I haven't been able to sleep very well since…you know, the opera," she retorted.

"I figured. You'll feel better if you take a shower and get some sleep. You need to clean all that self loathing shit of yourself. You really should get to that kid. Don't you have a room or something? To, you know, go clean yourself up in?" he asked her.

Shilo looked at the staircase, "Well, yeah. It's upstairs." She was confused by the sudden change of events. They were kissing and now he was telling her to go get cleaned up? Why was he doing this?

"Why don't you head up there then," he said.

Shilo looked back at him. "Do I really look that bad?"

In all honesty, Graverobber thought Shilo was beautiful. She was agonizing, but in a good way. He had seen many different sides of her that night and each and every one of them was just as beautiful as the next. She was natural, innocent, tempting…. He would need to lie to her.

"Well, you're no 'genetically perfected' Gentern, but I guess you could look worse," he said smugly.

She punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, kid. That hurt."

"So, I suppose you're leaving now?" Shilo asked. He totally ruined the mood.

"No, but I'll wait down here till your done."

Shilo hesitated. _He's staying._ "You could also wait upstairs you know…. I just kind of don't want to be up there alone right now."

It probably wasn't the best idea to be going to Shilo's room with her, but Graverobber felt that he had dispersed the sexual tension anyways.

"Fine kid, lead the way," Graverobber said as he motioned his hands upward.

Shilo was confused as she led the way to her bedroom. Her thoughts raced in her mind as to why Graverobber suddenly ended their little dalliance. _I'm too young…. He probably doesn't like me…. God, I must look ugly…I'm too inexperienced….I'm just seventeen._ Every self-conscious thought in existence flooded her already weary her mind.

Once they reached her room, Shilo opened the door and tentatively led Graverobber inside. "I'll just get a change of clothes and go get 'cleaned up' as you so desperately want. You can wait in here. I'll just be across the hall."

"What the hell is this shit around your bed?" he asked as he grabbed one of the plastic curtains that encased her bed.

"Oh, um…That's to keep my bed clean so I don't catch anything…. I guess it's pointless now, the blood disease was fake anyways.

"Duh," he said as he ripped down the plastic.

She glared back at him. "Try not to mess anything else up."

"Gotta move on kid. You can't stay stuck in the past," he said in a singsong voice.

"I know. I know." Shilo was getting annoyed.

"That your mom?" Graverobber said as he gestured toward the portrait of Marni.

"Yes, that's my mother," she replied.

Graverobbber whistled, "You're lucky you look more like her than your dad."

"Can you not talk about my family please?"

"Just saying…."

"Well don't."

"So touchy sometimes…Just go clean yourself up kid."

"I thought no one was standing in my way and that I could do whatever I wanted."

"Yeah I said that, but when it comes to personal hygiene you should use some common sense."

"Speak for yourself. When was the last time you cleaned yourself up?"

"Not important. Come on kid you'll feel better if you take a shower."

"Fine," Shilo said defiantly.

Once Shilo left, Graverobber waited till he heard the shower turn on before he finally rummaged around her room. She had asked him not to do that, but he didn't listen. He decided he would help her out by ridding her room of the past so she could eventually move on. He first caught a glimpse of her heart monitor.

Graverobber laughed at the sight of the heart monitor mixed with the memory of the wrist monitor incident downstairs. Shilo's heart monitor rested next to her bed along with a glass and several bottles of medicine. He picked up the bottles of medicine. _Shilo definitely wouldn't need these anymore._

As he threw her bottles of medicine in the trash can he caught sight of a multitude of candy wrappers. "Hmph, that's how she survived these past five months." He continued to search her room.

He walked over to her window and decided to let some air in. _View's not too bad,_ he thought as the window looked out and over most of the city.Shilo could see the world from here or at least what she thought the world was. He turned around only to find the portrait of Shilo's dead mother staring straight back at him.

Marni's portrait was slightly disturbing as it scrutinized Graverobber's every move. He bowed, mockingly introducing himself. _I_ _probably shouldn't touch that,_ he thought. _It's creepy and_ _Shilo would definitely throw a hissy fit if I moved it._

He looked around and saw several glass display cases of bugs, a poster of Blind Mag, and a skeleton. _That's a weird combination._ The bugs and skeleton were fine to leave out, but he decided to take down the poster of Blind Mag. He rolled it up and placed it on top of the piano. He knew Shilo would kill him if he ruined it.

Feeling satisfied that he ridded the room of its most poignant reminders of the opera and Shilo's father, Graverobber decided to sit down on the bed until Shilo returned. As he waited, his mind drifted back to the heated kissing downstairs.

He was surprised that he actually had the self control to end it. Though it was agonizing for him, he had to end it…for Shilo's sake. It was most likely her first kissing experience in all of her seventeen years. It would have quickly turned into more, if it had not ended. For Shilo's first time, the kissing wasn't bad at all Graverobber thought.

Graverobber fucked around a lot but he never really took the time for affection and kissing. There was never much kissing going on when you were a grave robbing, drug dealing reprobate. Nope, there was a lot of sex though.

Girls used to hurl themselves at their dealers when they desperately needed Zydrate, but couldn't pay. Graverobber never bothered with affection or kissing because when it came down to it, it wasn't like he really knew the girl he was fucking around with anyways. It was just a hasty hookup next to the dumpsters in the alleyway. If a girl couldn't pay, it would fall into that same pattern. Beg, Fuck, Zydrate, repeat. _Those were the days, _he thought. _When I got paid and laid_. He still tended to hang around and in dumpsters, but it was less exiting when he had to resort to self-entertainment. Scalpel sluts just didn't seek him out anymore. It was all Amber's fault.

_Fucking Amber made off with my job....But_ _then again, if my Zydrate sales hadn't dropped, I wouldn't be here with Shilo_, he thought. ….._Bitch still ruined my trade. _

As much as he was enjoying Shilo, he knew he wasn't the domestic type that she was used too. Trespassing onto graveyards, exhuming bodies, extracting illegal Zydrate, selling Zydrate for everything from money to sex; yeah, he was far from domestic. He was fated to be self-reliant after all the shit that he'd pulled. Karma was the real bitch.

"What are you doing?" Shilo asked as she stood in the doorway in her short white nightgown. She had been standing there for a while, but he didn't notice her.

"I…. nothing," Graverobber said as he got up from the bed. "Damn kid, you clean up nicely."

"Why did you move my stuff?" Shilo responded quickly.

"How could you accuse me of that?" he protested.

"Um, I don't know… Maybe because you did," she snapped back.

"Okay, you caught me. I took down a poster and threw away your medicine. Sue me. I was just clearing your room of some unwanted memories."

"You could have just burned down the whole house if you wanted to clear unwanted memories," Shilo said sarcastically.

"I could still do that," he grinned.

She stared at him.

"You're right. That wouldn't be smart….Anyway kid, you feeling any better?"

"I guess," Shilo shrugged and crossed her arms. She still couldn't understand why Graverobber was acting so weird. One minute he was backing her against the wall and the next minute he was telling her she wasn't as attractive as a Gentern. She was pissed off at how he was toying with her.

Graverobber could tell that Shilo was pissed at him for earlier.

"You don't hide your anger very well kid. We'll have to work on that. About earlier…I just don't think you're ready for …or to …uh… you know," he tried to explain.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"You're just not thinking straight right now. I don't want you to regret anything you do with me."

"What? You mean sex? How fucking naïve does everyone think I am? I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm seventeen not six."

"Kid, I know you know how old you are, trust me. I just don't think you've thought this through," he replied.

"Don't give me that shit right now. It's not like you're the king of abstinence."

"I don't just go around carelessly fucking everyone in sight," he said. He was getting a little pissed off now.

"Seemed that way in the alley with Amber and those other girls," she replied barely above a whisper.

Graverobber walked up to Shilo. "Let me rephrase that then kid, I don't carelessly fuck people I like," he answered.

"That kind of doesn't make sense the way you phrased it. I mean, are you saying you don't fuck people you like. Think about it …Wait, are you saying you like me?" Shilo asked with hope.

He shook his head and sighed, "I kissed you didn't I? Jeez, you're okay kid, but don't push it… You should go get some sleep now."

"Okay…Um… Will you stay in here with me? …Until I fall asleep. If I even can fall asleep," she asked shyly as she walked over and sat in her bed.

"I could kid, but I need to rest too," he replied.

"Please?" she begged. "You could stay in here."

"Fine kid," he responded as he sat next to her. He took off his boots and put his feet up.

"Don't try to pull anything while I'm sleeping," Shilo laughed.

Graverobber raised an eyebrow, "I should say the same thing to you, kid."


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks for the reviews! This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

The soft illumination from the city lingered quietly outside as thick curtains prevented it from sneaking into the bedroom where Shilo tired to sleep. She tossed and turned in complete darkness as sleep was managing to elude her once again. Blood, camera flashes, her father's dead body, Mag's dead body, the gun… everything from the opera plagued her mind whenever she closed her eyes. She could even hear Rotti's laugh echo maliciously in the background as the events of that night played over and over again. Shilo groaned in frustration.

"Kid, will you just fall asleep already?" Graverobber asked impatiently in the dark. He was sitting next to her with his arms crossed. Shilo had been tossing for over an hour now.

"I told you I haven't been able to sleep since the opera," Shilo said as she sat up.

"Yeah, that was five months ago. Move on. Just close your eyes or something."

"Ugh! What do you think I'm trying to do?!"

"Hey, don't get pissy with me, kid. You're the one who asked me to stay up here with you….. Where's the damn light?" He said as he scrambled to turn the nightstand lamp on. He hit the light and started to put his boots on.

"Where are you going?" Shilo asked nervously. "Are you leaving? I..I'll fall asleep eventually. I know I will. "

"Calm down kid, I'm just going to the bathroom," Graverobber said slightly agitated.

"Oh." Shilo looked down at her hands. She was being too clingy. She guessed that she had developed some abandonment issues after her father's death. Shilo was so used to her father always being there. The five months she had spent alone after his death made her appreciate even the slightest company.

"Across the hall right?" he asked bringing her mind back to the present.

Shilo looked up. "Oh… Uh, yeah, it's across the hall."

Graverobber walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He paused for the briefest moment and sighed. _Poor kid,_ he thought.

Shilo waited patiently in her room. She hugged her knees to her chest. _He's coming back….He's coming back….He's coming back…_ she repeated in her mind as she tried to reassure herself. She looked up across her bed to find Marni's portrait staring back at her.

_You're mother, rest her soul, would be so proud of you. Though you cannot see her, she is here with you. We will always be there for you in your time of need. Shilo you're the world to me…. _

Shilo swore that she could hear her father's voice whisperthroughout the room. She brought her hands to her head and desperately tried to shake out the thoughts. She needed to keep it together.

Shilo looked up and glanced at Marni's portrait again. "Are you proud of me?" she hesitantly asked.

Marni simply stared back at her.

"Didn't think so," Shilo whispered.

"How about you, dad?" she asked as she glanced around the empty room. "Are you really here in my time of need?"

She was only met with silence.

"Didn't you say that you'd protect me?"

Silence still. _God, I'm going crazy…._Shilo thought. She was having a one way conversation with her dead parents.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked the room.

"I told you kid, I had to go to the bathroom," Graverobber said as he opened the door. He had heard her conversation with her parents, but he decided to spare her the humiliation.

"Oh, you scared me," Shilo squeaked.

"Sorry…okay….So, you ready to try the sleeping thing now?" he asked.

"I guess so," Shilo replied back quietly.

"Great," Graverobber said as he sat on her bed and proceeded to take off his boots. He turned the lights off once again.

"It's so dark," Shilo peeped.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point kid….. Night time, it's dark so you can sleep. At least that's what normal people usually do….. But hell, we both know you're not normal," he replied teasingly.

"You're the one who robs graves at night and extracts drugs from dead people. That's anything but normal," she retorted.

"True, but I know that I'm not normal and I've come to accept that," he turned to her and whispered in her ear. "Have you though?"

"Have I what?"

"Accepted your lack of normality," he whispered in the dark.

"I'm more normal than you. Aren't I?"

"Yeah, but are you okay with that."

"Well, it's too late to change now," Shilo shrugged.

"That's the right attitude kid. Can't change the past….All you can do now is to try and sleep…" he hinted.

"It's just…. It's still too dark," Shilo whispered. She was used to sleeping with some kind of light on since her father always needed to be able to check on her when she was sleeping. "Wait….Do you have any Zydrate?"

"For what? Kid, there's no use getting addicted to the shit. Zydrate only helps to ease surgery. It does nothing for your kind of agony," he carefully explained.

Frustrated with his assumptions, Shilo tried to elucidate her reason. "No, I mean… It's like a…"

"Oh, it's like a night light," he finally came to realize.

"Duh," she said mockingly.

Graverobber reached into his jacket to unveil a little glass vial filled with Zydrate. The bluish glow illuminated a small radius in front of their faces as they both stared at the vial. Graverobber glanced passed the vial to see Shilo's reaction. Her eyes were fixated on the light as he waved it slowly in front of her. He could see pure fascination reflected in her eyes. She was enamored with the drug.

"Kid, this can't make you forget or help you sleep. Are we clear on that?" he asked.

"Sure…" Shilo responded, but her eyes were still fixated on the glow. She had no intentions of using the drug at first, but when Graverobber pulled the Zydrate out of his jacket, Shilo saw her cure was in her sight.

"I'm being serious kid. This shit's not worth messing around with." He was stressing each word. Graverobber couldn't have Shilo getting addicted to Zydrate right now.

"But you said that night in the graveyard that it was a……Didn't you say it was a cure?" she hesitantly asked. She needed something to help her sleep.

"A cure…" He realized that she expected it to solve all her problems. "Your cure? That's what this is about?" he responded.

"Tell me why this wouldn't be able to help me?" she asked persistently.

"It's only for surgery. Not all help comes in a little glass vial…. Damn it kid, it won't help you."

"How do you know?"

"Did you have a surgery?" he questioned her.

"No, but…"

"Then it's not going to help. Just drop it, kid. I'm not letting you get addicted." He was set on this.

"One hit wouldn't hurt me."

Graverobber stared at Shilo's face illuminated by the glow of the Zydrate. She was desperate. She was beautiful. Maybe the Zydrate would help her relax. Maybe it would finally help her sleep.

"One hit," he responded. He turned on the light next to the bed.

Shilo stared at him as he pulled out his Zydrate gun and proceeded to load it. He held the gun in his hands, hesitant to continue. He looked up at Shilo once more.

"This is just for tonight. I can't have you dependent on this shit even if it helps you sleep," he explained.

"I understand," Shilo responded.

"Where do you want it?" he asked as he raised the gun.

"I don't care. I mean…I'm use to needles and injections."

"Fine kid."

Shilo readied herself for her first hit. Graverobber watched intently as she rested back on the bed. He leaned over her regretting what he was about to do. Shilo opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Are you still sure about this kid?" he asked her hoping she would change her mind. "Everyone reacts differently to their first hit…. It could change your life... "

"I'm sure," she said cutting him off.

"I'll make it quick then."

Graverobber leaned in closer and kissed Shilo as he pressed the gun to the inside of her leg.

He pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I kept you guys hanging. I've been insanely busy, but I didn't forget about you! Thanks so much for the reviews! They keep me writing!

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

Shilo arched her back and gasped against Graverobber as she felt the rush of Zydrate dart into her system.

"Careful…" Graverobber whispered in Shilo's ear. "It sparks…"

Shilo's pupils dilated as the drug quickly stormed through her. She could feel the Zydrate pulsing through her every vein. The sensation was definitely something she had never felt before. It was definitely... different. Her heart beat faster and her head throbbed as the drug started taking effect. Twisting, turning, spiraling… The Zydrate diffused throughout Shilo's entire body leaving her feeling nothing at all.

Graverobber crossed his arms and leaned against the bed post as he watched Shilo start to slip into her Zydrate induced haze. He knew the first couple of minutes after Shilo's initial hit would be difficult for her since her system wasn't used to Zydrate's anesthetizing effects. Shilo's body would innately try to adjust itself to the drug, but in the end, it would prove futile. The Zydrate always prevailed.

Slightly shaking from her lack of sensation, Shilo tried to lift herself up to meet Graverobber's gaze. He stared back at her disheartened. The drug was so potent that Shilo was barely strong enough to keep herself propped up. She whimpered as she struggled to assimilate to the Zydrate.

Shilo began to tremble strongly and her breathing started to labor. She was confused. Amber Sweet and those girls in the alley seemed to have managed the drug without a problem. _What's wrong with me? _Shilo thought. She was feeling sick and scared. There was no way that she could fall asleep like this and the Zydrate was definitely not making her 'feel alive' as Amber had claimed.

Shilo was paralyzed and she had lost control of almost all of her senses. Her sight was the next to go.

Slowly, Shilo's vision began to tunnel and twirl like a kaleidoscope. Everything distorted while the colors collided and blurred. Shooting flickers of light jumped quickly in and out of Shilo's view leaving her dazed. Somehow though, through her delirious haze, Shilo was still able to make out Graverobber's figure and intent eyes as he watched over her. She tried to speak out to him, but her words were managing to elude her.

Graverobber stood quietly and watched Shilo's battle against the drug. She wanted the Zydrate, so he gave her the shit. He did have a hunch that she wouldn't like the drug though. First hits tended to always be a bitch. Graverobber disliked seeing Shilo struggle, but he knew the Zydrate would probably knock her out soon if she would stop fighting it.

"I c-c-can't breathe," Shilo managed to stutter out.

"It's quick. Isn't it?"Graverobber asked.

Shilo flinched as Graverobber's voice echoed through her head. The Zydrate had amplified her hearing and his voice was a lot louder than she had expected. "Help me…" she whimpered.

"It's already in your system. I can't help you kid… That's the situation," Graverobber harshly replied.

Shilo felt helpless. She used all of her will power to focus her eyes on Graverobber.

"P-P-Please," she begged.

Graverobber sighed as he picked up Shilo and moved her over so that he could fix the bed. Adjusting her pillows and pulling back the sheets, he laid Shilo down carefully and tucked her in to the best of his abilities.

"Just let go and try to relax kid… Don't try to fight it. You'll be asleep soon… It just takes a couple minutes," he said calmly.

"I can't." Shilo began to convulse more seriously.

"It's easy…" Graverobber assured her as he stroked her cheek.

Shilo tried to relax. Her breathing gradually eased and her eyes started to glaze over. Slowly, but surely, her eyes shut and she fell into a deep, Zydrate induced sleep.

Graverobber shook his head as he stared at the unconscious girl in front of him. He looked down at the Zydrate gun that rested on the nightstand next to him, "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother…"

Graverobber unloaded the gun and gazed at the vial of Zydrate in his hand. He clenched it in his fist.

He had been back in Shilo's life for a few hours and he had already given her a hit of Z. Not to mention that he had also almost let himself get seduced by the little seventeen year old recluse. He wasn't a very good influence and he already had Shilo heading down the wrong path. Graverobber gripped the Zydrate vial tighter._ The kid's smart. She'll make the right decisions,_ he tried to tell himself. _Not that I care or anything…_

As Gravrobber thought more about it, he realized he shouldn't have given into Shilo. He was set on not giving her the Zydrate and he should have stuck with that. His drug supply was limited and he couldn't afford to have Shilo addicted. Graverobber started to panic as he contemplated the possibility of Shilo becoming addicted to Zydrate.

God, how was he going to explain his short supply of Z to her? He was down to his last two vials since he rarely went grave robbing anymore. Fucking Amber made sure that cemeteries were even more heavily guarded than when her father ran GeneCo. Graverobber was definitely not going to risk getting caught just for Shilo's sake. Then again, he couldn't have Shilo buying from Amber's "Graverobbers."

_I'm worrying about something that hasn't even happened yet, _he assured himself_. _Graverobber opened his hand to look at the vial of Zydrate. He figured that there was enough left for about two or three more hits.

"Shit," Graverobber cursed as he accidently dropped the vial. The Zydrate vial broke and created a tiny pool of glowing blue luminescence. Graverobber bent down and stared at the wasted drug. _Damn it, _he thought. _Shilo better not get hooked._ _I only have one vial left now…_

Graverobber started to pick up the Zydrate covered pieces of glass off the floor so Shilo would not step on them later. A glass shard cut a slash in his thumb as he was cleaning up. Graverobber watched in fascination as some of his blood trickled down his hand and dripped into the Zydrate puddle. A minuscule amount of Zydrate entered and affected his hand through the diminutive wound. Graverobber knew how to handle the drug, but he loathed the immediate numbing sensation it created. He tried to shake the feeling back into his hand.

Graverobber had tried Zydrate a couple times during his more active dealing years. It was purely experimental though; just a test to get a better idea of what he was dealing to his clients. He knew it was better not to get addicted to his only source of income.

In all honesty, Graverobber had no drawl to the drug after taking it. To him, Zydrate was simply the perfect drug to deal. It was entertaining albeit dangerous to harvest, but also, Graverobber was, in no way, addicted to utilizing the drug for his own amusement. If he was addicted to anything, it would have to be the lifestyle. There was never a dull moment when he was working.

Graverobber grabbed a towel from the bathroom and soaked up the wasted Zydrate on the floor. He decided it was the perfect time for him to explore the house assuming that Shilo would be out for the rest of the night. He had heard of Repomen having so called "Repo Rooms." He was quite eager to find Shilo's father's Repo room. There was bound to be some medical supplies that he could loot.

Starting on the second floor, Graverobber walked through the hallways opening every door that he saw. He came upon a couple of closets, a large study and a few empty bedrooms. He decided to explore the large study first. Graverobber turned on the light switch as he walked in.

The room was occupied by a large desk and a rather ornate looking chair. Bookshelves brimming with medical texts and paraphernalia lined the walls along with framed medical certificates presented to one Nathan Wallace. _Ah, so this is where Shilo's father worked when he was not ripping still beating hearts from people's chests, _he thought as he glanced around.

This study belonged to Nathan Wallace whose alter ego was a notorious Repoman. Nathan Wallace, Shilo's father, the normal facade of a legal assassin. _And I was thinking my life was fucked up. This guy lived a double life… _Graverobber thought to himself. Nosily, Graverobber started to examine the items on the bookshelves.

Various reference books on anatomy, physiology, and pathology rested on the shelves, while jars of preserved organ specimens filled the spaces between. Graverobber cautiously pulled out a dusty specimen jar that was wedged between two thick medical books.

"Cadaver #831," he read as he wiped dust off the label. "Cause of death: Renal failure." He used his sleeve to clean the rest of the jar to see its contents. A pair of kidneys rested inside, pickled in clear fluid. Placing the jar back on the shelf, Graverobber proceeded to the next jar and the next. Every jar he looked at contained a different organ. Failed lungs and livers and bladders and hearts.

"I've always wondered what they did with defected human parts," Graverobber said out loud. He also wondered why Nathan Wallace had these. He shrugged as he placed a jar back onto the shelf.

"Let's see what Nathan Wallace was working on over here," Graverobber said as he walked over to the desk in the middle of the room.

Nothing extremely exciting was atop the desk. There was just a picture of Shilo's mother and a book on blood pathologies. There were also some papers and a medical file with Shilo's name on it.

Graverobber glanced around the empty room before flipping through Shilo's medical file. It was filled with analyzed blood smear results and various hematocrit tests spanning the last seventeen years. These test results were damn convincing evidence that Shilo had an incurable blood disease. He placed the file back on the desk and opened the drawers. He found a brown box with Shilo's name on it.

Inside the box was a small glass display case with a tiny but perfectly preserved insect in it. He read the label, "Apis mellifera…"

Graverobber had no idea what kind of bug it was, but he figured it was a present for Shilo. He decided to take it back to her room. He knew how much it would mean to her.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm addicted to the reviews and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story!

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

Graverobber quietly opened the door to Shilo's room. She was sleeping peacefully right where he had left her. He stood and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. What made her so… perfect? He walked over to the bed and brushed aside some strands of her hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. God, she _was_ perfect. She made life seem… bearable. _Damn, when did I become so fucking sentimental?_ Graverobber asked himself. He took in Shilo's natural beauty and gently placed the bug display case he had found next to her on the nightstand. He didn't want to wake her up just yet. Graverobber left Shilo's room once more in his attempt to find her father's Repo room.

Time passed and he still had not found Nathan Wallace's Repo room. _Damn thing must be hidden pretty well, _he figured. Graverobber decided to give up for the moment and check on Shilo. It was almost morning and the Zydrate would be starting to lose its hold on her. One thing about Zydrate, a hit of it only lasted for the amount of time needed for an extensive surgery. Three to five hours max.

Graverobber entered Shilo's room and sat next to her sleeping form. He knew she'd be up soon. So, he waited, not wanting to rush anything. He was going to let Shilo enjoy as much sleep as she could get.

Shilo's mind was free of the memories that haunted her every second of everyday whilst she slept in her Zydrate induced slumber. She rested in a serene and blissful state of undisturbed peace. It was a different story though as the Zydrate started to wear off…

Shilo slowly switched from her restful sleep to the dreadful night at the opera. She started to stir as she desperately fought to keep her memories submerged and hidden. Voices screamed in her head and memories played out in her mind. Shilo was reliving the past and it was more vivid than ever.

Shilo relived the moment she found out her father was a repo man…. pure betrayal. She once again listened to Rotti's ultimatum to kill her father and inherit GeneCo. His voice was laced with such hated revenge. She could hear and see her father confessing that he had been poisoning her with her medicine; his eyes conveying his regretful deceit. Shilo jumped when she heard the gunshot and she could feel her father's life slip away as she held him on the opera stage. It was the death of her father, the mortality of a monster.

Shilo felt herself covered in blood and she could hear the murmuring audience as they speculated from their seats. She could feel the mix of freedom, guilt, anger, and pain as she walked out of the opera house that night. She remembered walking around aimlessly trying to find her house. Scared and alone, she luckily managed to find her way to the graveyard and her mother's tomb. She remembered entering her empty house.

"Kid? You okay?" Graverobber asked as he nudged Shilo lightly. She had started to whimper and kick in her sleep.

"Stop! Make it stop! Please stop!" Shilo whimpered. Her eyes were still closed.

"Hey, kid. Wake up," Graverobber said as he gently shook Shilo.

"Dad, come back. Please, come back," she started to cry.

"Shilo, Wake up."

Shilo opened her eyes to find Graverobber holding her steady. She unexpectedly threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, crying.

Graverobber smiled as he rubbed her back, "Bad dream?"

"Shut up…" Shilo hiccupped.

"Take it easy, I was only joking," he chuckled.

Shilo sought comfort in Graverobber's arms for a few more minutes as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'll never be able to forget will I?" Shilo asked as she pulled out of Graverobber's embrace.

"Some things take time kid," he told her honestly.

Defeated, Shilo cuddled herself back into Graverobber's arms.

Graverobber started to feel a little too comfortable with Shilo so close. He shifted a little, "Hey, kid… Uh, guess what?"

"What?" Shilo sniffled.

"I found something while you were asleep," Graverobber said as he reached over and grabbed the display case from the nightstand.

He handed her the bug, "Here."

Shilo's eyes widened as she examined the tiny insect in the display case. "Where did you find this?" she asked.

"Uhh… Don't get mad or anything, but I found it in your dad's study…" Graverobber winced expecting Shilo to yell or hit him.

Shilo simply smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

Graverobber watched Shilo in curiosity, "So… are you going to tell me what it is then?"

"Apis mellifera," Shilo answered.

"I read that already," Graverobber hinted.

"Kingdom: Animalia, Phylum: Arthropoda, Class: Insecta, Order: Hymenoptera, Suborder: Apocrita…" Shilo let her voice trail off as she stared tenderly at the bug.

"Okay... that still means nothing to me," Graverobber responded.

"It means my dad remembered," she replied looking up to find a befuddled Graverobber. Shilo laughed. "It's a honey bee. They started to disappear about fifty years ago. I can't believe my dad found one for me. I thought he disapproved of my entomology. He was always telling me to not go chasing flies and…"

Graverobber shook his head, "You're one weird girl, Shi."

Shilo froze at the light hearted nickname. "Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Didn't you want me to call you by your name?"

"My dad called me 'Shi'…I just…Don't. Don't call me that!" Shilo said as she got up from the bed.

"Okay, I won't. Calm down, kid." Graverobber didn't think she could get any fussier, but he was obviously wrong.

Shilo walked over and placed the bee with the rest of her collection. "So…you went in my dad's study?" she asked the nonchalant man sitting on her bed.

_Shit, busted. _"Yeah… but I found your Apis mel… bee thing…" he said with a nervous smile.

"You were looking for his Repo room… Weren't you?" Shilo asked timidly.

"Actually… Yes I was," Graverobber said, might as well be honest.

"Why were you looking for it?" Shilo asked as she stared down at her feet. "It's disgusting."

She had found her father's Repo room earlier and was quite disturbed by it. The room reaffirmed the fact that Nathan Wallace had indeed been a Repo man and he had lied to Shilo all of her life.

"I wanted to pilfer some his supplies. Never know what you might need or be able to sell," Graverobber admitted.

"Don't you already sell Zydrate? Why would you need to sell anything else?" Shilo asked.

Graverobber had been dreading this situation the whole night. He had to tell Shilo the truth. He felt slightly better when he realized that Shilo did not handle her first hit very well and that she probably wasn't going to use the drug again.

"Well… Ever since Amber started running GeneCo, I guess you could say my business has been kind of slow… No, scratch that… That fucking Amber cleaned me out," he told Shilo deciding that was the best way to put it. "I'm down to my last vial, so no more hits for you missy."

"What if I need it to help me sleep later on?" Shilo asked desperately.

"Then I'll just have to find a way to make you extra exhausted…" he grinned.

Shilo crossed her arms and looked at Graverobber, not wanting to respond.

"I told you not to rely on the drug, kid. Besides, I thought you didn't like it. You know, you were kind of begging me to help you earlier and your little nightmare a while ago...That's going to happen every time."

"No, you said that first hits were different. How do you know I'll react the same to my second hit? I might not even have the nightmares," Shilo pleaded.

"Kid, Amber has every graveyard heavily guarded. I think she probably heightened the security just to spite me... It's too risky to get Zydrate right now," he sighed.

"What if I had a way where you could sneak in and out of one particular graveyard?" Shilo asked as she sat back down on the bed. She was considering telling Graverobber about the passageway to her mother's tomb.

"Why should I go through the trouble? I don't really have any customers anymore." Graverobber responded.

"But you still have some customers?" Shilo asked.

"Some, but not a lot, kid."

"So you would still go grave robbing if you could and it was worth it?"

God, Shilo was persistent Graverobber thought.

"I guess I would if it was still worth it. I mean, what's not to like? Unearthing coffins, opening tombs, the cracking sound of my extracting needle as it smacks into the skull of some dead person. It's quite the amusing job, but…" Graverobber said as he turned to Shilo and tilted her chin up. "I might have something more worthwhile now."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry I took so long to update! I've been very busy, so this chapter is shorter than usual…Thanks so much for the reviews! They are very much appreciated!

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

"I'm not falling for that line," Shilo scoffed uncomfortably as she pushed Graverobber's hand away and turned from him. She was having a hard time figuring out the behavior patterns of Graverobber. One minute he was being a perverted, arrogant son of a bitch and then the next, he was being a kind and almost charming guy. Shilo knew she had not had much experience with the opposite sex, but she never figured a guy could be so difficult. _Why won't he just get more Zydrate?_ she pondered. Shilo knew the drug was bad for her, but she didn't think she was addicted. Shilo did, however, feel a desperate need to obtain Graverobber's last vial of Zydrate, but she wouldn't consider herself addicted. _Hmm… What's one thing that would make him distracted enough for this to work?_ she wondered as she tried to formulate a plan.

"Come on kid, lighten up," Graverobber whispered in Shilo's ear from behind. "Live a little."

"Live a little?" Shilo turned around with a sly smile and slowly placed her arms around Graverobber's neck. "We're still on the bed you know," she said enticingly.

Graverobber raised an eyebrow as Shilo straddled his legs and pushed him onto his back. She moved her hands around his chest and slipped them into his jacket, feeling around for his last vial of Zydrate. She leaned in closer till she was in proximity too close for comfort.

Shilo began to descend for a kiss, but stopped, barely hovering above Graverobber's lips. "Hmm… I think…" she started, trying to keep Graverobber distracted.

"Yeah?" Graverobber waited in anticipation.

"That…" Shilo lightly grazed her lips over his as she finally managed to get a hold of the last Zydrate vial. "You…need… to go… clean yourself up," Shilo said quickly."You said yourself that smeared makeup isn't quite in style." Shilo brought an empty hand to his face and gently wiped some of his whiteface paint off.

She jumped off of Graverobber and skipped to the door, Zydrate in hand, hidden strategically behind her back. "Across the hall," she commanded.

_She's quick_, Graverobber thought as he tried to regain himself. He got up and started to walk towards her.

"You're full of surprises kid, but your pick pocketing needs some work." He extended his hand to Shilo, gesturing for her to give back the Zydrate. "Don't get me wrong though..." he let out a low laugh. "I like your tactics..."

"Was I that obvious?" Shilo asked.

"Your tactics would have probably worked on any other guy, but let's just say I've had my fair share of scalpel slut frisks. I've learned to feel for it."

Graverobber smirked, "You were far more exciting than any scalpel slut though…"

Shilo placed the Zydrate vial back in his hand. "You should still take a shower. God only knows the last time you had one." She opened the door. "Go on."

Graverobber walked out into the hallway and turned around to face Shilo. "You can join me if you want," he grinned.

"Umm…" Shilo said looking him up and down. "I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself kid," he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Shilo glanced around her room and decided to change out of her nightgown while Graverobber was cleaning himself up. She donned herself in a typical short, black skirt and a white Victorian lace top along with her black boots. Shilo left her room to go to the kitchen to look for food.

Shilo walked down the stairs and caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the front door. She lightly touched her hair and moved it around a bit, desperately trying to make some good out of the bad. Shilo still didn't like what she saw despite her efforts. She gave up and continued in the direction of the kitchen. Shilo flipped a light switch as she entered the kitchen.

After searching the entire kitchen, Shilo could not find anything substantial to eat. There were just the same random tidbits that she had managed to live off of for the past five months. She sat down at the kitchen table with two candy bars in her hand.

_How the hell did I survive the past five months?_ Shilo asked herself as she slid the candy bars on the surface in front of her. She placed her elbows on the table and grasped her head in her hands, feeling a headache coming on. Shilo couldn't even recall what she had done for last five months. She sighed with her head still in her hands as she considered the time she had lost and wasted. She closed her eyes as she ventured deeper into thought.

Every sound exaggerated itself adding to her impending headache. The steady dripping from the leaky faucet, the soft buzzing of the artificial light, the harassing ticking of the clock on the wall. Everything seemed to grow louder with each passing second. _God, I've wasted so much time…_ The only time she felt good in the past five months was when she was in her Zydrate induced sleep…

"Hey, kid? You down here?" Graverobber yelled from the stairs disrupting Shilo's thoughts.

"Yeah," Shilo replied. She listened to Graverobber's footsteps as they got closer.

"What's wrong kid?" Graverobber asked from the doorway behind Shilo.

"Oh, um… nothing… I have a headache that's all. I guess I can take a…Whoa…" Shilo responded as she turned around.

"Whoa, what?" asked a clean, make-up free Graverobber.

"It's just…I mean, I've never seen you without all the… you know," Shilo replied as she gestured to her face.

"What? Do I look bad or something?"

"No… it's just kind of funny to see you… sort of normal, I guess…"

"Normal?" Graverobber asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Do you like me normal?"

"I don't know…" Shilo stared at him intently as her mind raced with thoughts.

"You're gawking," Graverobber interrupted arrogantly.

"And you're less mysterious and dangerous looking without all the makeup…" Shilo nodded.

"Girls always seem to dig that look…" he said as he sat down in the chair next to her.

Shilo winced in pain as her headache started to get worse.

Graverobber noticed and sighed. "You have sort of a hangover type thing from the Zydrate," he blatantly pointed out as he picked up one of the candy bars on the table. "This all you have?"

"Yeah," Shilo responded in pain.

Graverobber placed the candy bar back on the table and stared at Shilo next to him.

"Maybe some more Zydrate would help it," Shilo suggested hesitantly.

"No, Shilo," Graverobber responded quickly as he stared at her.

"But I'm in agony. You could go get more," Shilo insisted. "Please?"

Her words etched themselves into Graverobber's mind. They were the words of the beginning of a Zydrate junkie. Shilo was hooked and after only one hit. It was entirely Graverobber's fault and he knew it.

A/N Once again, sorry this was short, but I'm finally going on a vacation despite my busy schedule and I didn't want to postpone my updating any longer. I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for the reviews and the vacation wishes! I had a lot of fun… This might be the last update for a while since I am going back to school on Wednesday (Yay, Senior year!) I'm going to try and update at least once a month or whenever I have time. I definitely want to keep this story going. So, please keep reviewing and bear with me. I will not leave this without an ending.

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

Graverobber got up quickly from his seat and walked over to the sink. He turned on the faucet and filled a glass that rested beside him. He slid a pill into the water and watched it begin to bubble. He looked over his shoulder at Shilo who was staring at him strangely.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to let you get addicted," he sighed.

"I'm not addicted," Shilo insisted.

"Then what's with all the 'please go get more Zydrate' shit, hmm?" Graverobber turned around and placed the glass of water in front of Shilo.

"What's this for?" Shilo asked.

"It's for your headache. Just drink it." Graverobber sat back down and looked at the desperate girl in front of him.

Shilo took a sip of the water. "What's in here?" she asked.

"It just helps. Drop it and drink the shit," Graverobber scolded.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean about it," Shilo whimpered.

"Kid, I'm just really in a fucking predicament here," Graverobber said as he scratched his head.

"What do you mean…'Fucking Predicament'?" Shilo asked.

"Shit Shilo." He grabbed a hold of her arms. "You know what you're doing to me?"

"What? What am I doing to you?!" Shilo yelled at him.

Graverobber looked deeply into the eyes of the girl he was holding. He wanted more than anything to just kiss her and take all their troubles away, but he couldn't.

"I'm going out," he said as he let go of Shilo.

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to get some stuff… Not Zydrate," he got up and ran upstairs to put on his grave robbing facade.

Shilo followed closely behind, determined to find out where Graverobber was going. Graverobber turned the corner and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door in Shilo's face.

Shilo pounded on the door. "What are you doing?! You can't just get up and leave! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Shilo continued shouting but gave up when Graverobber gave no reply. She leaned her back against the door and slid down in defeat. She sat, listening, as she waited for Graverobber to come out.

Shilo waited and waited, growing anxious with each passing second. Shilo hit the door with impatience, "Oh my God! You take longer than me to get ready!"

Graverobber quickly opened the door from behind Shilo's back, leaving her falling backwards with a 'thud'.

"Patience is a virtue kid," Graverobber said as he stared down at Shilo who was staring up at him. He looked like his old grave robbing self again.

"Aren't you afraid that people will notice you if you go out looking like… well, that? I mean it's almost morning," Shilo asked from the floor.

"I know my way around the alleys," he shrugged. "How do you think I've managed to stay away from the GeneCo personnel? Shit, Amber's been looking for me ever since she took over." He extended his hand to Shilo, offering to help her up.

Shilo pushed his hand away and got up herself. "Why's Amber looking for you now?" She brushed herself off. "Doesn't she have access to all the Zydrate she could need?"

"Yes, but let's just say… I have a lot of dirt on her," he smirked. "She was a long time customer and didn't always pay via traditional pecuniary means…" He turned from Shilo and started to head toward the stairs.

Shilo stared down at her feet. She knew what that meant and she hated to admit that she had the smallest feeling of jealousy. She remembered when Graverobber introduced her to the world of Zydrate and surgery. She witnessed how Amber and Graverobber acted in the alley. Hell, she remembered how all the scalpel sluts rubbed up against Graverobber, begging him for a hit of Z. Shilo thought some more. Was the way she was acting any different than Amber and those other girls? She shook the thought out of her mind.

Shilo watched Graverobber as he started to walk down the stairs. She ran after him.

"Can I come with you?" Shilo asked quickly, not wanting to miss her chance.

Graverobber turned around and looked at Shilo.

"Are you ready to go outside?" he asked her with some hesitation. To be honest, he didn't really think that she was ready. He thought this even more so now that Shilo was somewhat addicted to Zydrate. She could be trying to trick him. Shilo had already tried to pick pocket his Z. There was no telling what she would do next.

"I think so," Shilo looked up at Graverobber.

"Can I trust you?" he asked her.

"Can I trust you?" Shilo snapped back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Graverobber questioned.

"Did you not think I could tell that you slipped some of my old medicine into the water you gave me earlier?" She glared at him.

"What?! That was not your medicine! It was just a pain killer, a weak pill form of Zydrate that helps with the hangover. You're delusional kid… Definitely not ready to go out." He turned and started down the stairs again.

"Come back!" Shilo grabbed Graverobber's shoulder and desperately tried to turn him around. She kept pulling.

Graverobber was taken aback once again by Shilo's persistence. He stopped after he stepped off of the last of the stairs and let Shilo turn him around. She stood eye level to him since she was on the last step of the stairs.

Graverobber looked into Shilo's eyes with a soft mix of sympathy, pity, and desire. Clouded by his slightly lustful yearning for the girl in front of him, Graverobber frantically tried to control himself. Shilo was everything. Shy and then feisty. Calm and then aggressive. Never a boring moment with this kid and even though he wanted nothing more than to be overtly possessive of his new treasure, he had to be careful with her. He figured that it would be safer if Shilo went outside with him then if she tried to go alone. Hell, she'd get raped or killed if she went out by herself. He would have to be her guardian in a strange way.

"If you're coming with me…" he sighed. "I'll have to establish some rules."

"What kind of rules?"

"Well…For one, you can't leave my side to go look for some imposter Graverobber for Zydrate. We are going to work on your petty obsession with this drug and we're going to find a new way to get you to sleep."

"Fine," Shilo replied reluctantly.

"Two, if I say run and hide, you run and hide. Street and Zydrate junkies are not the nicest people in the world… You're a rare commodity that they will…" He looked Shilo up and down. "definitely try to take advantage of."

"I was fine the last time I was out, you know that night in the alley after you helped me escape from that tent in Sanitarian Square."

"You were only fine because you were with me," Graverobber said moving aside to let Shilo get down the last step.

"I'll still be with you today…" she replied.

"True kid, but I don't hold the same respect on the streets as I used to."

"Okay fine, is there anything else you need to tell me?" she asked as she stepped off the last stair and looked up at Graverobber.

"Yeah, for the running and hiding thing; it goes double for any GeneCo personnel we see. Just run and hide. If they report back to Amber that you're out and about with me…There is no telling what she might do to you. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Shilo said still looking up at Graverobber.

"Good, are you ready to go out now?" he asked her.

"Where are we going exactly?" she questioned.

"Just going out to pick up some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Shilo asked anxiously. She flinched as her stomach started to growl.

Graverobber laughed, "Stuff that will make that noise go away."

Shilo blushed and looked away.

Graverobber traced a finger along her face and fiddled with some of her hair, "Hopefully no one will recognize you."

"Why would they recognize me?" She asked shyly. Shilo was still slightly uncomfortable whenever Graverobber was acting somewhat gentle with her. The closeness was definitely strange and new to her.

"Well, you could've owned all of GeneCo, but instead you fled. Your story and decision was all the gossip for quite some time. Hell, people still talk about it now. You could have been the wealthiest and most powerful seventeen year old in the world." He continued toying with her hair.

"But Rotti wanted me to kill my father…"

"Yeah, but there are some people out there that think you should've done it. The world's pretty fucked up if you ask me." He lowered his head and breathed Shilo's scent in. She was so intoxicating.

Shilo blushed uncontrollably as Graverobber's lips got closer to hers.

"We should go now," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," Shilo whimpered nervously as Graverobber was still dangerously close.

Without warning, Graverobber gently claimed Shilo's mouth and rested his hands on her hips.

Shilo ardently moaned into Graverobber's mouth as he continued his tantalizing assault. She possessively wrapped her arms around Graverobber's neck.

Both becoming out of breath, Graverobber took his time to break the kiss at an agonizingly slow pace.

He rested his forehead against Shilo's.

"Ready?"

A/N Left it on somewhat of a cliffy. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have college applications and everything… Wish me luck! (Who knows… If I get a lot more reviews I might be inspired to update sooner.) Anyway… thanks to everyone who reviewed this summer! It was definitely a highlight for me!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! This is a short chapter, but I promised you guys that I was going to update at least once a month…so…here it is!!! I don't have a lot of time to write right now, but I'm trying my hardest. I hope you enjoy! Please keep reviewing! :)

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

"_Ready?"_

Shilo closed her eyes and lost herself in the rich timbre of Graverobber's voice, the resonance bringing a feeling of safety to her uneasy mind. She could feel the warmth from Graverobber's hands and for the first time in five months, she felt protected. Shilo kept her eyes closed and savored the sound of hushed breathing.

"Kid?" Graverobber asked ruining the sentimental moment Shilo was experiencing.

"Hmm? No… Not ready to go yet," Shilo said and kissed Graverobber again.

"Come on, kid. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back to...this," Graverobber smirked knowingly. He slyly slid a hand down and placed it on Shilo's ass.

Shilo squeaked and promptly slapped Graverobber hard across the face.

"Shit," Graverobber yelped as he brought his hand to his cheek, rubbing slightly. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry!" Shilo jumped. "I'm not used to…or I…your hand… and it was… uhh, sorry." Shilo blushed with embarrassment. "Can we just go now?"

Graverobber chuckled as he rubbed his cheek. "I guess I won't have to worry about you that much. You seem to be able to defend yourself pretty well."

"Can we go now, please?" Shilo asked as she got more flustered.

"Fine, kid." Graverobber shook his head. He grabbed Shilo's hand and started toward the front door.

"Wait," Shilo started as Graverobber was about to open the door.

"What?" Graverobber asked edgily.

"Won't they see us? I mean we're going out onto the street."

"Kid, I told you, I know my way around," he said smugly.

Graverobber opened the door and pulled Shilo out into the world. They quickly made their way passed the gate and into an alley across the street, disappearing swiftly into the dark. Shilo latched herself onto Graverobber as she let him guide her through the alleys he knew so well.

After blindly following for a few minutes, Shilo began to feel unsafe. She jumped at the sound of a car backfiring in the distance.

"Calm down, Shilo." Graverobber whispered reassuringly. He smirked as Shilo clutched herself closer to him.

Graverobber led Shilo to a partially lit alley. Graffiti adorned the walls with numerous hate rants toward GeneCo as well as dedicated words of worship to the benevolent Zydrate. Bags of garbage were piled and scattered all over the ground, while the buzzing from a neon sign blinked on and off every few seconds. Shilo picked up her feet as she walked through stagnate water that had collected in puddles on the ground. Graverobber climbed on top of a dumpster, leaving Shilo standing alone.

"What are you doing?" Shilo asked impatiently.

"Shush, kid. There's a junkie sleeping right next to you."

Shilo jumped as a large lump on the ground, which she assumed was garbage, moved slightly.

Graverobber grabbed the bottom of a flight of fire escape stairs and pulled them down to the ground.

"Follow me," he gestured.

Shilo followed Graverobber up the fire escape to the roof of an abandoned building. It was still dark and there wasn't much to see.

Shilo looked over at Graverobber, slightly confused. "What are we do…"

"Just wait," he assured her as he stared off into the distance.

After a minute or two, the dark night was disturbed by a subtle presence of sunlight. Shilo was mesmerized as she watched the night turn to day and witnessed the city in a new light.

The sun broke weakly through the hoard of smog that enveloped the city. Red light refracted off the particles that polluted the air and palled the city in a deep sinful red. The infected light brought illumination to the sordid activities of the degraded inhabitants of the city.

Scalpel sluts stumbled out of backstreet surgery shops and wandered around seemingly aimless. Zydrate junkies, sprawled across dumpsters, shifted in their drug induced sleep. The hum of advertising billboards squalled out their catchy jingles of self-improvement, genetic perfection, and sexier x-rays. A scream of repossession amplified itself in the wind as a garbage truck of dead bodies drove to the cemetery.

Shilo's eyes widened as she took in the reality of the city she so desperately wanted to see. It was completely different from the view she had from her window.

"See, kid? You weren't missing much."


	10. Chapter 10

College applications are almost done which means I'll be able to update sooner. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, or added this story to their story alerts! Think of this chapter as an early Christmas present! (for those who celebrate Christmas) Anyway, Happy Holidays and Please keep reviewing!!!

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

Shilo looked out upon the city drenched in the red light of morning as a light breeze gently began to blow. She took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself bringing a sense of security from the cold and the unknown. Shilo let out a sigh and looked to her right at the man who had brought her here.

Graverobber sat on the ledge of the building. He fiddled with his Zydrate gun, polishing the sides with the edge of his shirt. His brow furrowed as he struggle to clean a smudge off of one of the sides. He grunted with frustration.

Shilo stared at Graverobber. He was far more interesting than this city could ever be. She smiled when she thought back to when she first met him in the graveyard. He was weird and scary at first, but when he came to save her later that night, something had changed. He was like her knight in shining armor, a zydrate gun in place of his sword and a menacing exterior in place of his armor. Shilo was jealous when the scalpel sluts rubbed against him that night and she was envious of Amber Sweet when Graverobber had her pinned against the wall. Those were some things she would never admit to him.

"It's rude to stare," Graverobber said as he continued cleaning his zydrate gun. "I know you like me and all but you could be less obvious."

"Shut up," Shilo pouted as she walked towards him. "Where are we… going now?" Shilo shivered slightly.

"Here," Graverobber said as he got up and dropped his jacket onto Shilo's shoulders.

Shilo buckled under the weight of jacket. "Thanks," she mumbled. Of course the jacket smelled like death and God only knew where it had come from, but it was a nice enough gesture.

Graverobber nodded in response. He started to walk toward the fire escape.

"So… Where exactly are we going?" Shilo asked as she stumbled trying to follow.

Graverobber turned around and took the jacket off of Shilo. "We're getting something to eat," he said as he put his jacket back on and started down the fire escape.

"What are we going to buy?" Shilo asked as she followed Graverobber down the stairs.

"Not quite how I do things kid" Graverobber smirked.

"You mean we're going to steal don't you?"

"You bet," Graverobber said as he helped Shilo off the last of the stairs.

"Great…" Shilo rolled her eyes.

"What did you expect? I'm not a model citizen… I mean, Shit, I'm a drug dealer," Graverobber laughed as he opened his jacket to reveal his zydrate gun.

"Right, I forgot about that part, what with all the business you've been having lately," Shilo responded sarcastically.

"Hey, don't get smart with me now kid," Graverobber said suddenly getting serious. He looked around the alley. "I don't suppose you have any money on you?"

"Well, not on me…" Shilo whispered.

"Damn kid. I told you we were going out. I'm guessing you didn't think it was a good time to mention you had money," he scolded.

"I don't have it on me because it's in a bank! How the hell do you think I've managed to live in my house this whole time?! Everything's being paid for me! My dad didn't leave me with nothing." Shilo yelled.

"Shhh, keep it down. You'll attract trouble," Graverobber said trying to hush Shilo. He placed a hand over her mouth as he backed her against a wall in the shadows of the alley. A couple of Genecops walked by but luckily they did not notice anything.

Graverobber still had Shilo pinned against the wall as he watched for other cops. He was dangerously close again. Shilo's breath hitched as she thought back to their previous kisses. She started to feel uncomfortably warm.

"You have to be more careful" Graverobber said as he eased off of Shilo.

Shilo whimpered slightly and deeply inhaled, then exhaled.

"What's wrong with you?" Graverobber asked.

"Nothing," Shilo responded a little too quickly. She stepped out of the shadows.

"Okay... Are you sure a bank has been taking care of everything? All of the banks around here have ties with GeneCo which means… It doesn't matter, we can't withdrawal anyway," Graverobber said as he leaned back against a wall.

Cars started to drive by and people began to walk past the alley.

Shilo moved quickly back into the shadows. "So what if the bank has ties with GeneCo? It's my money now," she whispered.

"True, but ties with GeneCo means business with Amber and we both now that's not good." Graverobber responded back.

"The bills have been paid for at least five months now. Amber probably doesn't give a shit about what happens to me. Why would she?!"

"You really think that's the truth, huh?" Graverobber laughed shaking his head.

"Uh, yeah…"Shilo shrugged.

"Tell me this then kid. Did you ever stop to think about why Rotti chose you to take over GeneCo or about how Amber came into power?" Graverobber asked.

"It's none of my concern. Rotti was a bastard and I couldn't care less about GeneCo," Shilo scoffed.

"Remember when I told you how everyone talked about your decision to not run GeneCo?"

"Yeah," Shilo answered.

"Well, there were and are a lot of people who would rather have you run GeneCo then one of the Largo spawn…" Graverobber sighed. "Doyou_ really_ not see where I'm going with this? I'm fairly certain that as long as you stayed hidden and locked up in your house, Amber paid your bills… You're less of a threat that way. If she learns that you're out and about now…plus you're in my company… not good. Not good at all," Graverobber crossed his arms and stared at Shilo.

"Fine we won't do anything then," Shilo said slightly annoyed. "I don't even want to run GeneCo!"

Graverobber quickly grabbed Shilo and jumped into a dumpster, closing the lid after them.

"Ugh! This is disgusting!" Shilo squeaked.

"Shhh! There are two Genecops out there!" Graverobber reprimanded as he listened for the cops.

Two Genecops stopped in front of the alley and flashed their flash lights into the shadows.

"What was that?" one of the Genecops questioned.

"I don't know. You wanna go check it out?" The other responded.

"No, it was probably just another junkie… besides we need to find the Graverobber that Ms Sweet requested…"

"I think they're gone," Shilo whispered after a couple of minutes. "And I think they're looking for you!"

"They might still be out there…" Graverobber responded as he continued to listen.

"We're not leaving this dumpster anytime soon are we?" Shilo asked.

"Nope," Graverobber said shifting to get more comfortable. He found a half eaten apple and handed it to Shilo.

"Welcome to my life."


	11. Chapter 11

College applications are done! Now I just have to wait… Anyway, thanks for the reviews (want to help me make it to 100 reviews? That would be pure awesomeness!) Please review this chapter!

It had been an hour since they heard the Genecops outside. Shilo and Graverobber were still inside the dumpster, waiting. Shilo had been holding her nose for the better part of the hour while Graverobber just sat there. He toyed with his last vial of Zydrate as he secretly laughed to himself.

"You think they're gone yet?" Shilo asked, desperate for any air that wasn't wrecked by the stench of garbage.

"Yeah, they've been gone for about thirty minutes now," he chuckled, rolling the blue vial between his fingers. "You get used to smell after awhile. I really don't know why you're still trying to hold your breath."

"Then why are we still in here?!" Shilo whispered.

Shilo was about to lift the lid of the dumpster when Graverobber grabbed her arm and pulled her back, pinning her down in the trash below. He grasped Shilo's wrists, pressing them above her head and slowly brought his mouth next to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Shilo struggled in protest.

"Listen, kid, if you're going to be with me, you'll have to get used to my… life style," Graverobber whispered into her ear.

"Are we going to be in dumpsters a lot?" Shilo asked sarcastically.

"Hmm… Depends," Graverobber smirked.

"Depends on what?" Shilo tentatively waited for an answer.

"How much you're willing to cooperate," he said quietly. He brushed his mouth lightly over the curves of her face causing Shilo to blush violently.

Graverobber slowly released Shilo's wrists and started to move off of her. Shilo caught his shoulder just as he began to open the lid of the dumpster.

"Just don't drug me…Okay?" she smiled.

"Only when you're being annoying" he nodded as he lifted the lid of the dumpster. The red light of the day rushed into the alley as Shilo covered her eyes from the intruding light.

"Come on," he motioned.

Shilo struggled to get out of the dumpster as Graverobber walked to the end of the alley. He looked around into the street spotting cameras and personnel all under the control of GeneCo.

_Damn Amber's gone all out trying to find me_… _she_ _must know I have the kid…_

"Shit," Shilo cursed as she tripped after her terrible attempt to get out of the dumpster.

Graverobber walked back quickly to help Shilo up.

"There is a lot of GeneCo crap out there," he sighed. "Fucking Amber. I shouldn't have brought you out here." Graverobber walked around the alley and leaned against a wall.

"Hey!" Shilo followed. "I don't need anyone saying they know what's best for me, especially you."

"Calm down, kid. We don't have time for another one of your hissy fits." He tried to quiet Shilo down as he went to check the street again.

Shilo crossed her arms and stared at Graverobber. _I can be independent…_ she thought to herself.

Graverobber glanced back at Shilo, picking up on her change in mood. "I'm serious…There's no time for your teenage angst issues," he scoffed as he tried to devise a plan of escape.

Graverobber felt slightly guilty about how he was treating Shilo. It wasn't her fault that she had fallen victim to this life. She was only seventeen after all and he couldn't take out his frustrations on her.

"Look, Shilo…I'm sorry for…" he started before he realized that Shilo was no longer behind him. Graverobber quickly looked around the alley for his young accomplice.

"Kid? Shilo? Shit…Where are you?" Graverobber started to worry a bit, but then realized that Shilo couldn't have gone fair since there was no other way out of the alley. He felt a sense of hope when he saw the fire escape stairs. _She must have gone back up to the roof…_

Graverobber climbed the stairs quickly and sighed in relief when he saw her. She was standing near the ledge with her back towards him.

Shilo whimpered on the brink of tears. _It's just girlish dreaming… I'll always just be some kid to him… He'll never take me seriously. _Shilo thought to herself. She liked Graverobber far more than she was ever willing to admit, and their kisses had been her awakening to a whole new sensation that had been foreign to her for her entire life. .

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Graverobber asked as he walked closer. He grabbed Shilo and turned her around.

"I know I'm young, but I don't need another dad," she announced, biting her lip to hold back her tears.

_Fuck, she's gonna cry again..._ Graverobber brought his hand to his head and tried to think of what to do next. He could see uncertainty in Shilo's eyes. She doubted him and that killed him. He couldn't think of many options and decided to go with how he sort of solved this problem earlier, but with a little more control... he hoped.

Graverobber pulled Shilo closer to him and roughly pressed his lips to hers. He held her tightly until she started to give in. He knew this wasn't going to be the solution to everything but it calmed Shilo down and Hell, he didn't mind kissing her. It was just hard to stop.

Shilo lightly moaned into Graverobber's mouth as he placed his hands on her hips. She brought her hands to his head and tangled them in his hair, gently pulling in the process. They were still kissing when Shilo decided to move her hands elsewhere.

Graverobber was preoccupied by Shilo's boldness and was startled when she quickly stopped kissing him and pulled back. He licked his lips and could taste the saltiness from the tears she had let escape.

He felt his senses clouded with lust as he stared down at Shilo who was looking up at him, bewildered.

"God, I hope you don't think of me as your dad…" he whispered and claimed Shilo's mouth once more.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

Shilo pulled away from Graverobber and she backed up cautiously. She looked away; crossing her arms in insecurity.

"Shilo…" Graverobber sighed as he walked towards her. "I didn't mean to mention your dad or anything. It was just a joke."

"Yeah…" Shilo whimpered. "Um, can we just go now?"

"Sure kid," Graverobber said as Shilo started down the fire escape. _Fuck, that didn't go well…_

* * *

"What do you mean 'the Wallace girl's not in her house'? How the fuck did you lose the seventeen year old brat!" Amber screamed as she opened the file in her hands. Various pictures of Shilo appeared on the screens behind her as she swung her chair around to face the two Genecops who had brought the file.

"I'm sorry Ms Sweet. She wasn't…she wasn't alone," one Genecop replied hesitantly, glancing over at the other Genecop standing next to him.

"Wasn't Alone? Who the hell was with her then?" Amber screamed.

"A graverobber," the Genecop winced.

"A graverobber! GRAVEROBBER!" Amber pulled a picture out of the file of Graverobber and Shilo leaving the Wallace house earlier that morning. The pictures of Shilo on the screen behind Amber were soon joined by pictures of Graverobber.

"So you are telling me that the girl that I had requested be 'kept under surveillance' is now wandering around the city with the ONE graverobber I had demanded you find? How did that happen? I have cameras and eyes everywhere! Why was this not reported sooner?"

"We had some technical issues with the cameras… Ms Sweet, why is this girl so important? She can't steal GeneCo from you," the Genecop said with sudden boldness.

"She's still a threat. I don't know if you've noticed, but a lot of people don't approve of… Why am I telling you this?" Amber turned sharply to the guard next to her who promptly shot the Genecop through the head. She turned back to the other Genecop. "Anymore questions?"

The remaining Genecop looked down at his fallen coworker and back to Amber. He stood ready to take orders.

"Good. Tell all GeneCo personal to be on their guard. I want this Graverobber and Shilo Wallace found!"

* * *

"Where are we off to now?" Shilo asked Graverobber as she ate the last of the sandwich he had managed to steal. She got up and brushed the crumbs off of her black skirt.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't want to spend the day in an alley. That's for sure." She looked around and sighed.

"I understand you kid, but you heard those GeneCops earlier. They're looking for me and I have a feeling they might be looking for you too."

"You're on that whole Amber Sweet GeneCo thing again?" Shilo scoffed.

"Kid, this is serious," Graverobbed said with a straight face.

"So I guess that means we can't go home huh?" Shilo asked with a smile.

Graverobber stared at Shilo.

"Sorry," Shilo said as she stared down at her feet.

"Whatever, Kid. We can go hide in this building where I use to live. It's not far and I'm sure there are no Genecops there. Just wait right here and I'll go check to see if it's clear. Don't move."

"Fine," Shilo said as she crossed her arms and stood straight. "I won't move. I promise."

Graverobber looked at Shilo and smirked before turning around and disappearing into the shadows.

Shilo leaned against a wall and looked around the alley.

Graffiti was everywhere, barely legible in some places and there were many puddles, the content of which could easily be blood or something else. You'd never know what happened in these alleys. Shilo bent down to pick up an overturned piece of paper. It was part of a poster for Blind Mag's "Farewell performance." She quickly crumbled it and tried to throw it in a nearby trash can. She missed.

"Ugh," Shilo let out as she walked over and threw the piece of paper in the trash.

Shilo quickly turned around as she heard a trash can in the distance fall over.

"Graverobber?" she whispered as she looked around to see if he was back yet. "Graverobber?"

Shilo heard a 'thud' and light footsteps. She started to panic, looking desperately around for the source of the noise. She started to head towards the nearest dumpster so that she could hide in it.

Shilo felt a sharp pain before she began to slowly black out, a sensation all too familiar to her.

"We have Shilo Wallace. We're bringing her in…"

A/N. Sorry for the cliff hanger and for not updating sooner! (It was a mix of writer's block and school stuff). I promise the next chapter will be longer. THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews! Yay! Over 100! Please keep reviewing! (They help prevent writer's block!)


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

Shilo opened her eyes to find darkness. _Shit! Where am I?_

A sudden burst of light appeared as a projection played out on a wall. It was the opera.

"_All I have to do is sign the paper. All you have to do is pull the trigger."_

"_You want to pay me to kill my father?"_

Shilo eyes widened in terror as the feelings of that night rushed back.

"Stop!" Shilo screamed as she covered her ears and shook her head.

"What's wrong Shilo? Does it bring back too many bad memories?" laughed a voice over the intercom.

_Amber_…

The projector turned off as the lights came on to illuminate the room. It was the same room where Shilo had found out that her dad was the repo man. Everything had been taken out except a single object that remained in the corner. Shilo looked around and saw it, a repo mask staring back at her with a haunting lifelessness.

"_Didn't I tell you not to go out? Didn't I?"_Nathan's voice echoed in Shilo's head.

Shilo backed away and found herself in the opposite corner. She slid down onto the floor and stared at the mask.

"What's the matter Shilo?" Amber mocked over the intercom.

"Leave me alone! I don't want your stupid company! Just let me go!" Shilo screamed.

"Now that wouldn't be very fun now would it?"Amber continued.

Shilo looked at the door across the way as it opened and Amber stood in the middle.

"I see you've got some hair growing back on that pretty little head of yours," Amber snickered cruelly at Shilo's short hair. She walked towards the young girl sitting in the corner.

"I see you have a face back," Shilo remarked as she began to stand up.

"Ouch, Shilo. I didn't know you could be so mean," Amber smiled as she got dangerously close, invading Shilo's space.

Amber went closer and whispered in Shilo's ear. "Did you learn that from Graverobber?"

Shilo quickly pushed Amber away and walked to the other side of the room.

"What do you want?" Shilo spoke cautiously.

"Uh Oh, did I find a soft spot? Does our little girl have a crush?" Amber continued to mock.

"What do you want?" Shilo asked again too furious to blush.

"Nothing you could immediately give me," Amber scoffed.

"Then why am I here…"

"Because I want to get to Graverobber," Amber interrupted. "If I have you, he'll be bound to show up soon."

"Why do you want him?" Shilo asked boldly. She knew that Amber and Graverobber had some kind of past. They must have…

"Don't worry," Amber laughed. "I don't just want my fuck buddy back. Though I have missed that…"

Amber walked over and brought a hand to grab Shilo's chin, "Have you two done the deed yet? I wouldn't be surprised…Guys always go for younger girls, and you are… well, he is into dead things and shit."

Shilo slapped Amber's hand away. "I have to keep a closer eye on you. You're pretty feisty," Amber smiled.

"Why do you want Graverobber?"

"He can hurt my image and so can you. You both know about my Zydrate abuse and I want to clear that from my past. Now that I have an unlimited source of Z, I don't need to get my hits off the streets... I figured you wouldn't say anything because you never left that house of yours. Why do you think I paid your bills? Generosity? Ha, that's a laugh."

Shilo cringed when she thought back to her argument with Graverobber. He was right. Amber was paying her bills so that she would stay quiet.

"However, Graverobber finding you…that changes things." Amber said on a more serious note.

"I won't talk. Just let me go," Shilo pleaded slightly.

"Sorry, Can't do," Amber smiled. "Here's a thought though… How about I bring Graverobber here? We could have a nice little reunion."

Amber got up and walked towards the door. "I'll just leave you here for now. Maybe you can get reacquainted with your dad."

Shilo looked up in confusion as Amber's henchmen carried in an occupied black body bag and threw it on the floor.

"I love father-daughter bonding time," Amber laughed. She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Graverobber shifted through the shadows as he made his way back to Shilo. The building he had gone to check out was safe without a Genecop or camera in sight. He could take Shilo back to the building where they could hide out for a while, at least until he could figure out what to do next. Graverobber just hoped that he could figure out a plan. He was use to living on the run, but Shilo wasn't. Hell, the kid wasn't even use to really living. She'd been kept locked up her whole life and even when she had the opportunity to escape, she couldn't…_What I'm I going to do with her? Do I teach her to be a Zydrate peddler? She could bring in more business, but what do I do about… _

Graverobber knew that Shilo liked him and he liked her, but he wasn't one to settle down or have a "relationship" with anyone. He learned not to get attached to anything or anyone because it always ended in disappointment. Graverobber figured that once Shilo started to meet other people, she would decide to venture off by herself. He had no commitment to her… _She'd be smart to leave me…_

A trash can fell down in the shadows startling Graverobber from his thoughts. He quickly tucked into a smaller alley way and watched cautiously into the red light of main alley as he heard footsteps splashing through the puddles.

It was the figure of a woman wearing black boots, a black trench coat and a dark wig; the epitome of someone incognito. Graverobber recognized the outfit. He had sold Z to someone in that outfit…But it couldn't be. She wouldn't be getting her Z off the streets anymore. Would she?

"What's the matter Graverobber? Can't get it up if the girl's over seventeen?"

**A/N **_CLIFF HANGER!_ So sorry for not posting sooner but… I GRADUATED! I will try to get another chapter posted soon. I can't believe I've been writing this story for almost a year! Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Graverobber asked with little patience.

"That's no way to talk to the head of GeneCo, now is it?" Amber smiled as she walked closer.

"What do you want? Z? Cause I don't have any on me and I'm pretty sure you have an unlimited supply now."

Graverobber backed away from Amber's advances.

Amber still walked closer.

"Don't you mean 'who do I want'?" Amber asked as she brought a hand onto Graverobber's belt and gave it a tug.

Graverobber shoved Amber away in disgust and turned to leave the alley.

Amber's two guards stopped Graverobber from leaving.

"Oh… you're no fun anymore," Amber pouted.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't have time to fuck you at the moment," Graverobber scoffed as he tried to push past the guards.

"What's the hurry Graverobber? Shilo will still be in the room where I left her by the time we get back to my office," Amber laughed and placed a hand on Graverobber's shoulder as her guards turned him around to face her.

"I promise," she smiled.

* * *

Shilo stared at the black bag in front of her, a body bag that supposedly contained the remains of her father, Nathan Wallace. She backed up against the wall, never letting her eyes leave the bag, almost as if she expected it to move at any second.

It was a sick and cruel game that Amber was playing at, but Shilo knew that she could expect at least this from the infamous Amber Sweet. Amber was one of the offspring of Rotti Largo after all.

Shilo cringed when she thought of Rotti Largo. The mere thought of Rotti could make Shilo feel as sick as she had been on her medication. The man was kind to Shilo… at least what she believed at the time was considered kind… and promised to give her a cure for her blood disease. She trusted Rotti and he killed her father.

Tears started to form as Shilo tried to shake the memory from her mind, but she only managed to unleash all the thoughts and questions that had haunted her ever since that fateful night at the opera. She felt shame and sadness hit her all at once. Every aspect of the opera began to flood her mind.

The whereabouts of her father's body was one of the many thoughts that overwhelmed Shilo with shame. The shame was almost too much to handle at times and it was a main factor in Shilo's inability to leave her home.

Shilo had always known that she was especially prone to feel shame. She got it from her father and when he was alive, she saw it every day in his eyes. Nathan was ashamed for killing Marni and now, Shilo was ashamed for everything that had happened at the opera and for leaving her father's body behind. She had her mother's eyes but she also inherited her father's ability to harbor shame and the guilt slowly ate away at her sanity just as it had with her father's. Her genetics truly were a bitch.

At the moment though, Shilo was faced with a challenge with two possible outcomes. She could look inside the body bag and maybe silence some of the voices in her head, the ones that pestered her about leaving her father's body behind, or she could look inside the body bag and the guilt over seeing her dead father's body could possibly send her into mass hysteria.

Shilo walked closer and closer to the bag and read the identification card. The body in the bag was identified as: Nathan Wallace.

Shilo cautiously sat beside the body bag and stared at the zipper. She could easily pull the zipper down and look inside to make sure that it was her father or wasn't her father, but she didn't know if she could handle it.

She grabbed the zipper and began to pull it down slowly. If it was her father's body, then maybe she could make some sort of deal with Amber. Shilo would be able to have both of her parents in the tomb connected to her house and all would be well. There would be no more thoughts about her father's body being subjected to GeneCo tests or in a mass grave somewhere. She would know that both of her parents were where she could find them.

Shilo was just about to pull the zipper far enough to expose the top of the body's head, when the lights flickered and the door swung open. It was Amber, who moved aside to let her guards toss in another body bag… this one, however, was moving…

Shilo rushed over to the moving bag and opened it to find a rather tied up Graverobber.

"Graverobber!" Shilo squeaked, elated to see a familiar face. She quickly removed the gag from his mouth.

"Shit… fucking bitch…" Graverobber coughed as he began to sit up. He motioned for Shilo to untie his hands.

Shilo shoved him quickly, pushing him back a little. "Why the hell did you think it was safe to leave me?"

"Nice to see you too, kid… and sorry, but I didn't think that the psycho bitch knew where we were," he said apologetically while he motioned, with more urgency, for Shilo to untie his hands.

"I'm still here, you know!" Amber shouted.

"Shit, really?" Graverobber said sarcastically.

Amber motioned to her guards.

The guards pushed Shilo to the side and proceeded to shock Graverobber in the back with their tasers.

Graverobber clenched in pain and sank to the floor as the electricity sent spasms through his body.

"Stop!" Shilo screamed as a scene all too familiar to her began to play out.

"Don't worry Shi! I'm not going to kill him!" Amber laughed and walked to a control box just outside the room. She pressed some buttons and nodded to her guards who had the unconscious Graverobber contained.

A cord with a hook slowly dropped down from the ceiling.

Amber's guards dragged Graverobber and attached the hook to the ties around his feet. The cord began to retract back into the ceiling, efficiently hanging Graverobber upside down so that he was close to the ground, but high enough so that Shilo could not release him.

Shilo stared at Graverobber, who was now hanging upside down from the ceiling and still unconscious.

Amber's guards walked out the door and stood guard while Amber watched the confused Shilo.

Shilo looked at Amber in the doorway.

Amber turned to her guards. "Await further instructions."

"You too, Shilo," Amber smiled as she slammed the door.

**A/N** Soooo sorry for the long wait but I am very busy with all of my college stuff… I will try to update as soon as I can since I have a tendency to leave you guys hanging! (kind of like Graverobber right now!) **(Remember: LOTS of REVIEWS **=** Happy Author (^_^) = *~* more inspiration *~* = Quicker UPDATES = !HAPPY and Satisfied READER!)**


	15. AN

HELLLOOOOO my dedicated and faithful Readers/reviewers! I am so sorry if you thought that this was going to be an update! I am insanely busy with College and so I have not been able write anything! I recently received an anonymous review from a "graverobbergirl" saying that one of the chapters of my story was exactly "word for word" from another fanfic. I'm not sure if this is true or not but if anyone knows which fanfiction this is will you please message me and let me know!

To keep you updated, I will be able to update around Mid-June or possibly sooner if I have time. I feel so bad that I've left you hanging and I've left Graverobber LITERALLY hanging! I will not leave this story unfinished! You have my word!

Much Zydrate and love,

Repophantom :)


	16. Chapter 15

So sorry for the insanely long delay… I can't believe it's been years! Graverobber probably wouldn't be too thrilled to be left hanging so long. Review please!

I do not own any aspect of _Repo! The Genetic Opera,_ but I am obsessed nonetheless…

Shilo ran to the door that Amber Sweet had walked out of.

"Let him down! Let us out! Amber!" Shilo cried.

Shilo turned around to see the unconscious Graverobber still hanging upside down. She jumped and tried to reach him. Much to her effort, she was unsuccessful. He was too high to even touch.

"Hey! Wake up!" Shilo yelled as she tried to revive Graverobber.

"Graverobber!"

Shilo anxiously looked around the room for something to help her out. She had two body bags, one empty, one…occupied and a repo mask. Shilo quickly ran over to the repo mask and picked it up in her hands. She starred at it as she tried to shut out the chilling memories of her father's hidden profession. Looking back at Graverobber she only had one option.

She threw the mask at Graverobber. Missing the first time, Shilo continued to toss the mask at the hanging man. The final throw awoke the unsteady Graverobber with a grunt.

"Wha…Wha… Kid! Shit! Shilo! Get me down from here!" Graverobber yelled as he moved around causing him to swing back and forth.

"What do you think I've been trying to do!" Shilo retorted, slight annoyance in her voice.

"Well…Hurry up! This isn't as fun as it looks," Graverobber remarked quickly.

"How do I get you down?" Shilo asked as she looked around the room.

Still spinning and swinging, Graverobber assessed the room. He spotted the filled body bag.

"Who's in there?" he gestured with his head to the bag on the ground.

Shilo turned to face the bag.

"Supposedly my father," she whimpered.

"Have you checked?" he questioned.

"I was about to but then they brought you in"

"Well, don't let me get in your way" Graverobber nodded.

Shilo glared at him.

"Come on kid. There may be something in there that you can use to get me down."

"Fine," Shilo agreed.

She slowly walked closer to the bag and took a deep breath as she hesitated to grab the zipper.

"Any day now kid," Graverobber uttered as he slowly swung side to side with a slight spin.

Shilo grabbed the zipper and began to pull it down.

A top of a head was visible followed by a face.

She sighed, as the face bore no resemblance to her deceased father. It was a completely different person. Relief and disappointment washed over her.

"Is it your dad?"

Shilo looked up and shook her head. Where was her father's body?

"Are you sure?" Graverobber interrupted

"I think I would know my own dad!" Shilo snapped.

"Kid, just check to see if there is anything in there to get me down."

Shilo was about to open the bag farther when she was startled by a high-pitched sound that shot through the intercom system in the room.

"Sorry to leave you hanging," Amber's voice laughed through the room.

Shilo looked up and could see shadows outside the door. A touch of electronic sounds came from the keypad outside as the door swung open and two of Amber's guards walked in.

"Ms Sweet has a proposition for you. You are to come with us," spoke one of the guards.

Shilo looked down at the body bag and then to Graverobber. His eyes warned her to be cautious.

"Only if you let him down," Shilo said as she motioned to Graverobber.

The guards looked at each other as one nodded and walked out the door to the keypad. A creaking noise came from top of the cord holding Graverobber. Both Shilo and Graverobber directed their attention to the noise as the cord slightly lowered and then snapped, harshly dropping Graverobber to the ground below.

"Fuck! There wasn't a nicer way to do that?" Graverobber growled, wincing in pain.

Shilo rushed over to him and began to untie his restraints.

"Are you okay?" Shilo asked as she touched Graverobber trying to deduce where the most pain was coming from. She helped him into a sitting position against the opposing wall.

"Leave him," snapped the guard as he walked over to grab Shilo. He gripped Shilo's arm abrasively as he began to drag her out of the room.

Shilo locked eyes with Graverobber as she was being pulled from the room.

"Don't forget to read the fine print," Graverobber said from his position against the wall.

* * *

Amber lounged on a couch in her office looking around the space once occupied by her father. It looked similar to when her father was head of GeneCo only more extravagant to reflect her more lavish style. She got up, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She paused briefly to examine herself. She leaned in closer and poked and patted down the edges of her face.

Turning her attention to her desk, Amber glared at the screen behind. Pictures of Shilo occupied the screen behind her desk along with scans of tabloid articles from the night of the opera. She sat behind her desk to read newer news, news and gossip about her and her company.

_Zydrate Support Network Fraud: Amber Sweet still addicted to Zydrate._

She skipped that one. Those speculative stories will always be out there, partly due to their truth.

_Rogue Repomen: Refusing orders from Amber Sweet._

That one wasn't true since her repossession rates were normal. Still, it cast a negative view on her company.

_Amber Sweet's Commitment to Change_

The title seemed promising. However, Amber quickly ripped up the page when she discovered her so-called "Commitment to change," as the title had so stated, was merely a joke about her changing face and body.

The last article frustrated her the most

_Where is Shilo Wallace? _

How could the media still be focused on that little recluse?

Amber pushed aside the article as the elevator doors opened to reveal Shilo Wallace detained by her guards.

"Shilo there you are!" Amber said in delight. "Please have a seat!"

"What do you want?" Shilo asked as the guards dragged her to chair.

"I want you Shilo" Amber said with a smirk. "That is, I want your image."

"What?" Shilo questioned timidly.

"The public doesn't trust me but for some fucking reason they are obsessed with your damn well-being." Amber scoffed as she got up from her chair.

"I need to be on the bastards good side if I want this company to be successful."

"What about your brothers?" Shilo asked.

"What about the two? Pavi is off fucking and stealing faces while Luigi's probably off killing or something. I keep their shit hidden from the public better than my daddy but I don't care about those two fuck ups. I keep them around so that I can maintain a 'family image.' Similar to what I want to do with you," Amber said slyly.

"How do I fit into this? I said at the opera that I wanted nothing to do with this fucking company," Shilo spat.

"So cute," Amber said as she grabbed Shilo's chin. "So you think you got balls?" She released Shilo and sat behind her desk and picked up a folder.

"Here's my proposition Wallace," Amber said sternly. "I want you out of media attention, but I can't do that without looking bad… I could just kill you, but if I 'help' you...Let's just say that holds more benefits.

"Help me how" Shilo asked cautiously.

"Why with your blood disease of course," Amber smiled.

Shilo looked at Amber, "What are you talking about? I don't have a blood disease and everyone knows that my father poisoned me. It was all fake and…"

"Yes, yes. Poor you… blah, blah, blah they all know your shitty story. But what if you developed a new 'real' blood disease and GeneCo was there to cure you?" Amber laughed. "It's the perfect plan. I 'help' you and gain all the benefits. The public will find out what you are up to and they'll soon forget all about you. GeneCo will be your savior. You'll be my poster child of progress."

"But I don't have a blood disease," Shilo spoke clearly, trying to get it through to Amber's head.

"We can fake the disease like your father did and then cure you," Amber snapped.

"And if I don't agree to this?" Shilo asked.

"And if you don't agree, let's just say the papers will read 'Shilo Wallace murdered during Zydrate deal. Mur…'"

"You would let them openly state my murder? You wouldn't try to make it look like suicide or something?" Shilo interrupted

"Fucking bitch! Let me finish," Amber yelled. "'During Zydrate scheme, Murderer in Custody.'"

"Oh and imagine this," Amber turned around and brought up a picture of Graverobber on her screen.

"I'll have him tortured and imprisoned and tortured some more. Death would only be a kindness."

Shilo stared down at her feet. She understood the repercussions. Though she had not known Graverobber long, she wouldn't want that fate for anyone. Graverobber was her… she didn't quite know how to define their relationship but he was at least, sort of, a friend, her first and only friend.

"If I agree?" Shilo asked.

Amber smiled cruelly, "Depending on how convincing my plan is, you'll both get to live…for now."


End file.
